Fleanapped
by RedVengance
Summary: Izaya hasnt been around bukuro for two weeks. Finally Shizuo decides to check up on the flea, but ends up with much more to deal with. (my first story ) I do not own Shizuo or Izaya
1. Chapter 1

Story: Izaya has been missing for two weeks. And Shizou decides to look into things.

**I don't own Izaya or Shizuo. Or Durarara...**

Shizuo Heiwajima hates Izaya Orihara.

That is why he was standing, fists clenched, in front of the fleas door.  
All his thoughts were on killing the informant who was most defiantly planning something

.  
'Damn flea...I am going to kill him. Kill. Kill. KILL!'  
The blond ex-bartender pauses when the door opens before he touches it.  
Slowly he enters the large room.

Lights were on, and papers were evidence of a battle that knocked over tables and there was a pool of blood, congealed, old, behind the flea's desk.  
'Damn flea...nobody is suppose to hurt you but me.'  
He searches the apartment over, finding nothing until he returns to the desk.  
Seeing only one undisturbed envelope he reads the characters.

-To Whom It May Concern-

"Tch, damn flea."

He opens the folder to find a touch screen pad it blinked to life with live feed of a dark grey room.  
In the center of the room there was a chair with a weary and beaten raven haired informant tied onto, annoyance bubbled up in Shizuo.  
Some one dared to hurt his kill.  
Suddenly a red haired man enters the room and grins at the camera.

"Well, if it isn't Shizuo Heiwajima. The infamous blond monster." The man spoke stepping closer to Izaya who was unconscious. "I'm shocked that you were the one who set off the camera." The man lit a cigar and put it to his lips.  
Shizuo felt annoyance at the red heads voice.

"What do you want?" Shizuo asks, looking back to Izaya.  
He could see blood comming for the flea's forehead.

"An audience," the man states simply, " a person to watch my greatest accomplishment. Breaking the great," he pats Izaya's head almost lovingly, if it weren't for the sadistic look in his eyes. "Izaya Orihara."  
Shizuo growls at the display.  
"And some one to watch him die by his own hands."

"No one but I am allowed to kill the fl- Izaya."  
Izaya started to stir in the chair. His red eyes slowly opening, he looks to the red haired man. Eyes distant, then. They focus on the man that stood near him.

"How are you my pet?"  
Izaya hisses. "Kaitoya Yairu. When will you-" he was cut off by a harsh slap cross his pale face, he winces again when Kaitoya yanks his head back.

"If you do not like that, I suggest you call me properly." He grins at the smaller man, and takes the cigar out of his teeth. "Address me the way you have been told to for the last two weeks."

Izaya remains silent, defiant against the abuser.  
Shizuo watches as Kaitoya lowers the cigar and runs it over Izaya's collar bone suggestively, before jabbing it harshly into the white skin.  
Izaya gasps and clenches his teeth.  
Shizuo shouts, "Stop it! You bastard!" He growls deeply, hating to see something he thought to be 'his kill.'Kaitoya only smiles.  
Izaya shuts his eyes against the pain, biting his tongue to remain quiet.

"My dearest pet." The man removes th cigar, "what must you call me?"  
Izaya opens his eyes.  
And Shizuo's heart stops. And he resists the urge to break the device.  
'Hes afraid.'  
Izaya glares, for once his smile wasn't on his face.  
Kaitoya frowns. Dark eyes turning colder.  
He back hands Izaya.

"You, shall address me as Master or.." He lifts Izaya's chin making their eyes meet. "Suffer true punishment."

Shizuo felt a little pride well up in his chest when his enimie spat back at Kaitoya.  
"Like hell I will."  
Kaitoya sighs and stomps out the cigar, then suddenly he hits Izaya twice more before knocking the younger male out, much to Shizuo's rage.

"I can't wait for you to see him when he's well trained." Kaitoya grins at the camera. "Oh, and he cannot hear you nor see you, I am the only who can hear you..." The evil man laughs, "he's my pet now Shizuo. And if you wanted him, you should of trained him yourself."

And with that the red haired bastard left the dark room.

The feed went on for a while. With only the small rise and fall of Izaya's chest.

Then it went black.

Shizuo yells.  
~|_x_|~

**My first Fanfic that I have decided to write. Yes I know it's short and is horrid, but I have to start somewhere!**

**Hope you enjoy it^^**

**Izaya:why must I be the damsel in distress!? **

**Red: becaaaauuussseeee...**

**Shizuo: damn flea getting yourself kidnapped**

**Izaya: hey, not my fault. Shizu-chan**

**Shizuo: SHUT IT! **

**Red: please tell me of any mistakes that I made, and if there is anything I can do to make this better! I do not own durarara, izaya or Shizuo... I wish I did cause then everything would be about them and their undying love for- oh sh- I sound like Shinra.**

**Shizuo:...**

**Izaya: All you lovely humans! fav and comment if you want Shizu-chan to save me!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish I did own Durarara... **

Two weeks prior...

Izaya Orihara, best informant in Tokyo, was sitting in his favorite chair, enjoying making Namie, his secretary, do pointless jobs for him.

"Namie~" he calls from behind his computer. "Go pick up some ootoro, and don't take a cab!" He orders in his sweetest fake voice.

His secretary all, but growls, "if you're making me do this, I'm taking the day off tomorrow."  
Izaya only smiles at the human," you already have the day off~" then he jumps from his chair, "so go! Fly like the wind! Run forest, run!" He giggles when she turns and tries to hide the fact that she was flipping him off.  
The door shuts, and once again Izaya is left alone.

"Such an interesting human, ne?" He says to himself. "But not as interesting as a certain blond..." Eyes down cast, he feels a pang of longing," no, I am to be a god. To go to Valhalla, and awaken Cetly's head... I should feel nothing."

But still the feeling remained. Giving up on the job he was currently doing, he could always finish it later.  
Sighing, he texts Namie just to take the rest of the day off. Looking over his many picture files and clicking one of his favorites, he sighs yet again.

If sighs could kill, he'd be dead long ago. Izaya thought to himself.

"Shizu-Chan..." The file was filled with pictures of Shizuo, from highschool, till now.  
Some Shizuo knew were taken, others, judging by angles and actions, were taken from various points.  
From the tree outside his bedroom, to one picture being blocked by a flying vending machine.

Izaya grins at the one picture the brute was smiling in, even though Izaya was in it as was Shinra between Izaya and Shizuo. It was taken during the last year of high-school.

"Stupid protozoan..." Izaya exits the file. He turns around a looks distantly out the huge window in his flat.

The something catches his eye. There was a red haired man across the street.  
Looking up. At him.

Izaya stares back, his mind slowly figuring out who the man is.

"Kaitoya Yairu... Second strongest man in Tokyo...Slave boss..long time stalker..." His insides run cold as the man grins and lights a cigar. Then slowly he walks across the road and into Izaya's building. Remembering how he had sold out this true beast before, Izaya closes his eyes.

"Oh...well...shit." Izaya curses and hits the automatic lock. He reaches for his flick blade. And waits.

After a few drawn out minutes the doorknob turns, and the sound of the lock breaking fell into the informants ears.

"Evening Orihara." Kaitoya enters as if he was invited.

"Evening Mr. Yairu. To what do I owe this...pleasure?" Izaya asks, trade mark grin on his face, red eyes taking in every action this man was taking.

"Well...pleasure is the right word. And owning, well... You owe me everything." The man walks around the desk facing Izaya.

Plotting a means of escape, Izaya responds," if you are still mad about the whole, selling you out to the police thing-"

"No,... No" the red head laughs, black eyes locking onto the informants," I am not mad about that, because... You are going to make it up to me."  
Izaya raises a brow," how so?"Kaitoya doesn't respond, but he did not need to. Izaya understood.

Flicking out his blade he stabs the hand that was comming at him. Kaitoya burly flinches at the cold steel.  
Izaya jumps up and over the desk, knocking papers everywhere.  
Kaitoya yanks him back by the hood of his jacket, back over the desk, banging his head on the window. Blood drips on the floor.

Easily lifting the dazed informant up, Kaitoya goes to leave.

Izaya snaps out of his haze, and kicks off the hard shoulder onto the dinning table knocking it and a few chairs over.  
'Not my best idea.' He ignors the pain flailing from his escape.  
Standing up ready again, he wasn't suspecting a chair to come flying at him, until it hit.

Kaitoya grins at the unconscious male. "Your body will pay nicely for all the things I lost...my dear pet."

And all Izaya saw was darkness.  
~|_x_|~

After Shizuo's chat with Kaitoya.

Izaya felt more pain as he moved. His chest burned thanks to the bastard Kaitoya.  
He opens his eyes again, to a dimly lit room.  
Hands behind his back, unable to move. And no weapon for him to use even if he did escape he would have to go through Kaitoya.  
He had lost track at how many days or even weeks, it had been since his capture.

Hissing in an uncomfortable position, he sits up more in the chair. And observes the room hidden door opens to his left.  
Red eyes locking onto black.  
The second strongest man enters, fallowed by a few thugs. Many people Izaya had sold information on.

"My dear pet..." Kaitoya purrs walking closer to the Informant,  
He gets no response. Only a hard glare.

"What?...No, hello master?" The bastard asks with a smile on his face.

"More of a monster to me." Izaya snaps, letting his anger take hold.

He winces when Kaitoya yanks his head back.

"But, I am not the monster Izaya..." The man smiles, eyes flashing with danger, "someone else holds that title... I, am a god."

Izaya hisses,"you will never be a god. You don't love humans, and sell them like slaves."  
"I give them a purpose. I give them to those, who want something dear to control. I give others happiness, what do you do?" He pulls Izaya out of the chair, bringing the shorter man to his feet.

"You hurt people, and sell them like cattle." The raven hisses.

Kaitoya smiles," and you manipulate, and ruin everyone. It isn't a wonder why you are unliked, and hated by all... Even by nonhumans." Releasing the raven, he lets Izaya fall to his knees, unable to stand."Did I strike a nerve?" Kaitoya asks in fake concern. "Did I somehow hurt your feelings, with only but words?"

"Shut up..." Izaya growls, attempting to stand, only to be kicked down harshly by Kaitoya.

"Let's see, if the Great Izaya, can change his attitude to his master." The man laughs, and others surround the younger male. "Let the lessons begin."  
Kaitoya leaves the room.

Then all Izaya knew was pain.

~|_x_|~

**Izaya: WHAT!? I only lasted like...two minutes! In my own house!**

**Red: I'm sorry!DX This was my first somewhat action-y write**

**Shizuo:...o.O whats up with the pictures of me? And when did you take the one of me sleeping?**

**Izaya: *Throws computer out window* YOU SAW NOTHING!**

**Shizuo: ...**

**Izaya: ./.**

**Red: Like i said before i own nothing! But the bad guy...awwww NOW I FEEL BAD!DX**

**Izaya:...you deserve it...**

**Red: ...please review and fav for I am not a god!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Durarara, Shinra, Celty, Izaya, Shizuo and so on….**

Shizuo awoke with an unsettling feeling in his stomach again.

It had been two days since he found out about Izaya's capture. And it pissed him off not being able to do anything. He did not know where they were or how to find the flea.

At least he knew that red haired bastard was going to call him back, the creep said he wanted a audience. It was just when was he going to call back? And how was Izaya doing?

Glancing at the screen of the device, it shown black, same as the other five times he had looked at it that morning. Giving up on sleep and smoking, and nothing being able to calm him down he decides to call Shinra, who had previously been out of the city with Celty.

"Hello~" Shinra's sickening sweet voice answers on the other side.

"Yo, Shinra. I have something I need to tell you. Mind if I come over?"  
"You're welcome here anytime, as long as you don't interrupt me and my beautiful Ce-" He heard the familiar 'oof' of Shinra being hit by Celty.

"I'll be over soon." Shizuo hangs up and put on his usual bartender outfit. After quickly wondering if he should re-dye his roots, he looks back at the pad device whatchamacallit.

Izaya was on the screen, he was laying on the floor, shirtless, his pants were torn and burly covered his pale legs. His raven hair was disheveled, and his wrists were raw from the chains. His red eyes were open, but staring distantly. A look that didn't fit on the face of a man once so above in thought than others. Then all Shizuo felt was hell and fury when he saw bruises all over the flea's hips, and arms. There were a few other men, thugs, in the room.

They all were grinning at the once evil master mind.

'…Bastards…' He cursed them all out under his breath, fists clenching as he got closer to the screen.

"My dear pet…" Kaitoya's icy lure, the others in the room laugh when Izaya flinches and curls up more into a tight ball. Pulling his arms to his chest.

"Answer me." The red head enters the room, a cigar at his teeth.

Izaya shutters, but then much to Shizuo's dismay, he answers. "Yes…M-Master?" He squeezes his eyes shut as he speaks.

Kaitoya grins, and motions for the others in the room to leave.

Once they were gone Kaitoya approaches Izaya. A sinister gleam in his dark eyes pierced the dim light, as he reaches out to touch the informant.

"Don't touch him!" Shizuo growls out even surprising himself with how dark his voice sounded. "Don't you dare…"

Kaitoya laughs and pats Izaya's head. "My pet… anything you would like to say to me?"

Shizuo grabs the device and sees the look in Izaya's eyes. Izaya shakes his head, "N-No...Master."

'He has given up…' Heart felt pain and deep loathing bubbled up in Shizuo's chest. "No..NO! YOU CANT OF GIVEN UP YOU LOUSE! IZAYA!"

Kaitoya only smiles more, "Sit up." He orders Izaya.

Izaya does as told, whimpering and biting his lip.

Rage reaching a boiling point Shizuo hits the disconnect button on the device, and the screen cracks. The feed ends, and he immediately regrets it.

'Now how will I know how Izaya is doing?' He growls at his own stupidity.

Then he is running. To Shinra's. He ran past Simon the giant who was advertising for Russian Sushi as usual. He rushes past an oncoming truck and continues till he gets to the underground doctor's apartment. Busting down the door he shouts at the surprised brunette. "Izaya has been kidnapped!"

Shinra stands face morphing into shock, "What?!" his eyes got bigger when Shizuo took out his phone that was buzzing suddenly. He opened a message that he had just received.

It was a picture of Izaya being held by Kaitoya. The flea was emotionless, red eyes hollow as the red head was pretty much sniffing his hair, looking with his black eyes at the camera. Shinra approaches the blond, slowly, and cautiously he looks at the picture. Examining the looks of Izaya, and immediately disliking the bastard who was holding the male.

"Izaya…he's been…" Shizuo couldn't say the word, but Shinra nods.

"How long has this been going on? And why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

Shizuo shrugs,and mentally slaps himself for stupidity, "I found out two days ago…I could be more by the looks of how things were."

Shinra notices how Shizuo seemed a little frantic, and how much Shizuo was holding back. "Do you know who the red head is?"

"Kaitoya Yairu."

Celty who was in the kitchen enter the room, smoke swirling.

[I couldn't help but to overhear about Izaya.] She types on her PDA, [ Is he ok?]

Shizuo sighs, "I don't know…. I got a picture but…who's to say that it wasn't his last…" He growls in frustration and sits on the couch trying to think of ways to quickly find the informant. "I know Izaya is an annoying pest, and I'd much rather him be…"

"…He doesn't deserve any of this..?" Shinra asks.

"…He didn't even deserve my hatred….Damn it!" He growls and Celty jumps up.

[I have in the past delivered a package to a person who was working for Kaitoya Yairu!] Her black smoke was going wild.

Shizuo's head snapped up, "who? Where?!"  
"Wait…you, Shizuo, the person who has been trying to kill Izaya for the past seven plus years, are going to try an save him?" Shinra says another shocked expression on his face.

Celty elbows him away. [Try, Mori Yugata.]

Shizuo sighs in somewhat relief. "I know that name, Tom and I have to collect from him every once in a while."

Celty pulls Shinra back, [Go! Call Tom and ask where to find Mori!] Shizuo stands, [The longer you are here the more he suffers. Go!]

Shizuo nods, and thanks Cetly. He runs out of the apartment the video device still in his hands. It flickers to life despite the damage he had done to it.

He pauses in an alley, watching the feed. His heart filling with dread, and a loathing.

He hated Izaya, but he hated anyone who dared to hurt the flea more.

~|_x_|~

**Red: I am going through a very hard time right now…. I just watched Toy Story 3..but I cry every fricken time I watch it!DX**

**Izaya:...I am adding 'officially weirder than Grell' to your profile...-_-**

**Shinra: IZAYA! YOU'RE ALIVE!**

**Izaya: WHO INVITED YOU!?**

**Shinra: Awww... Is that any way to great your great doctor friend~?**

**Kaitoya: Hey guys~ Can i join your chat?**

**Everyone: F*CK NO!**

**Red: Please Comment and fav! And I will start on the happier...*got really distracted by Lord Of The Rings*...stuff!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own durarara ( ´Д`) I wish I did...**

The smell of blood was sickening to the informant. He knew it was his own, shifting again a splitting pain shot up his lower back.

'Bas-ards' he thinks, cursing out all the men.

He felt tears pooling in the corners if his eyes, the feeling of ruff unwelcome hands on his arms and hips were still fresh in his mind.  
Sighing at his own misery he thinks of the times when he was happy. Times when he felt free the most.  
"Shizuo..." He says out loud, then shutting his mouth.  
Thinking to all the fights they had. About how no matter what day, what weather it was, Shizuo was always there to find and chase him.

"If he were in this... No...he would have people looking for him..." The feeling of guilt seeps into Izaya. His whole family hated him for he was a freak. Acting like he was above them all. And driving everyone away. "He has people...that care for him..." Letting a few tears fall, Izaya lets out a harsh laugh, he falls over snickering, then sobbing silently.  
"I...want...to die..." He laughs through his tears, "nobody cares about me... So just...let me...disappear." He only felt his heart breaking.  
He was still unaware of the frantic and furious blond that was watching him.

"Izaya..." Shizuo frowns. Feeling dread after watching Izaya break like this.  
"I promise..." He hears Shinra's words again, 'you are going to save Izaya?' "I promise I will never...let anyone hurt you again."

He takes out his phone. 'Kaitoya is going to die for messing with my property.'  
Blushing at his own thoughts and dismissing them, he calls his boss.

"Hello? Tom?"  
Tom answers,"hey, Shizuo... What's up?"

"I have a quick question about a debt we collected a while back."

"Sure...who?"

"Mori Yugata."

Tom was silent for a moment," why him?"

"He knows a guy, Kaitoya Yairu, who took something of mine, that I would like to get back."  
Another pause, "Kaitoya Yairu... He's an underground slave boss. Human trafficking,...you know...sex slaves..."

"Yeah,I have guessed that much."

Tom pauses, "something of yours...so he's after Izaya?"

"He has Izaya..."Shizuo doesn't question how Tom figured out that it was Izaya.  
"6747 Yukira, the warehouse. The police have been tipped off before about this place being the center of Yairu's trade...And Mori Yugata mentioned it before."  
Feeling a rush of anticipation Shizuo starts running again, "thanks Tom."

"And Shizuo..."

"Yeah?"

"Kill that bastard for going near the flea."

Shizuo grins, "I plan on it..." Then he hung up.  
He ran through Ikibukuro, growling Kaitoya's name under his breath over and over.  
Murdur was on his mind.

He found the address fairly easily after he took out a few thugs that he remembered seeing around Izaya in the videos. He busted down the metal warehouse door, entering and prepared for the men waiting inside to stop him.

They never had a chance.

He ran to the back of the building, the thugs all in a scattered pile, and into the inner workings. Only on door was locked so he assumed it was the room that held the flea.  
He broke it down.

Panting and staring he felt a little relief at the sight.  
Izaya was laying in the center of the large dimly lit room. Back to Shizuo, shivering. Looking over his shoulder seeing the brute with his ruby colored eyes he begins to laugh.

"Why," his throat was hoarse,"if it isn't Shizu-chan...here to laugh at my downfall..."  
Shizuo could see the fear set deep in Izaya's eyes.

"I am not here to kill you flea."

"...that would be preferable." Izaya says flinching as the ex-bartender approaches

"Flea-"

There was the sound of a slow clap. Izaya cringes and falls silent, eyes growing wide and his face becoming paler.  
"Well...of it isn't the brute of Bukuro... Here to save your precious Izaya?"  
Shizuo clenches his hands seeing Kaitoya enter from the other side of the room, the red head walks closer to Izaya.

"Bastard...I'll kill you."

Kaitoya laughs and pats the mess of a man. Izaya flinches violently, trying to avoid the mans touch.

"Sit still." Kaitoya orders.

Izaya complies with a whimper, letting his eyes fall downcast.

"The little slut of mine took the training very well as you can see, Mr. Heiwajima...What do you imagine his price will be?" The red head asks caressing Izaya's, eyes still set on Shizuo's.

Shizuo raises a brow in anger.  
"Take your damn, dirty hands off of him."

Kaitoya laughs again as Shizuo approaches.

"Come any closer," he pulls out a black syringe, pushing it close to Izaya's neck, holding the frightens informant hostage. "And I'll poison him."

Shizuo stops eyes narrowing.

"But...if you wish to save him," Kaitoya tosses a second black syringe onto the floor infront of Shizuo," you will poison yourself."  
Shizuo glares at the red head.  
Izaya was was in shock, shaking as the syringe threatened to end his miserable life.

"Until then, Izaya is mine." He hugs the smaller male close.  
Shizuo picks up the syringe. Thoughts thinking about everything. His hatred for this man, and the want to save Izaya.

"Why is it this way?" He asks," why kill him, or me?"  
Kaitoya grins.

"Shizuo..."Izaya speaks," just...leave."

"No,... I want to know why." Shizuo locks eyes with Izaya. Red meeting Carmel, then Carmel to the black coal eyes. "Why did you draw me here?"

"I wanted an audience to watch Izaya Orihara fall. To watch him end. What better way to have it than having his greatest enemy die to for him? Or him die because his greatest enemy tried to save him? Or, if you leave, he will be stuck here with no one." The evil man laughs,

"It's you choice."

~|_x_|~

**Red: ~_~; please dont kill me~ And sorry for the short chapters...**

**Izaya: AFRICKENCLIFFHANGER!?**

**Shizuo:...poison?... -_- really? (−_−＃)**

**Red: I have nothing better to use ok,**

**Shinra: fav and comment to find out what Shizuo will do!**

**Izaya: When did you get here!?**

**Red: I will update soooon^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Durarara...**_

_**and this is a very long flash back.**_

_17 years ago..._

_A five year old raven was watching kids play during recess. Enjoying his solitude in the corner of the playground._

_He never really had any friends, and kids picked on him because of his strange eye color. Red like rubies, or as they would call him, red like the devil. _  
_They would run around pretending to exorcize him from evil. And laughed when ever he got hurt during their stupid games, saying that the devil would be the only thing that would get hurt because of the wooden stick crosses they made._

_Izaya greatly disliked the kids, but at the same time. He admired them, for being so human. And he loved humans._  
_Seeing an abnormality in a person, and acting against what it was. Such human nature that it alone made him smile. He wasn't the devil, in his mind he wanted to be their god._  
_To the small child it was fascinating, watching the kids pick on each other and with a few spread rumors he was able to watch them tear each other apart, though at times it was painful._

_He was always lonely._

_Until a kid joined him one day._

_"Hi." The brunette says, "my name is Shinra." He holds out his hand._  
_Izaya who was busy watching the others was shocked that someone dared to approach him._

_"Oh...hi..." He takes Shinra's hand," my name is Izaya."_

_"Izaya, that's a cool name!" Shinra says, adjusting his glasses and sitting next to the raven._  
_Izaya smiles at the compliment,"thanks..."_  
_Shinra did a double take looking at the smaller child's eyes," Iza-kun your eyes are red!" _  
_Izaya flinches and lowers his rubies, until Shinra speaks again._

_"That is awesome! I heard that only kids with albinism could have red eyes! But you have blackish brown hair!" He started to rant on about something that Izaya never paid attention to. Though he was quiet sure it was brought up multiple times over their school days._  
_As the year passed Izaya found himself becoming friends with the kid with the glasses._

_They sat with each other at lunch, and did almost every group project together. Almost as in Izaya did most of the work while Shinra colored._

_Shinra, though nerdy and dorky, Izaya quickly realized never got bullied._  
_Which was interesting, for he was a walking bully me target._

_It wasn't until third grade did, when Izaya was seven that he found out why._

_Shinra was on the swing set seeing how high he could go, while Izaya was under the shaded trees behind him._  
_The red eyed kid had all his attention on the psychology book he had nicked from the library. _  
_Until it was knocked out of his hands._

_"So, red eyed dunce" A bully corners the silent boy._

_"So, blue eyed wussy" Izaya says in return picking up his book._

_The kid turns red from the come back._

_"Freak of nature... You're weird." The kid states._

_"And you're smart, are we just going to list false facts?" Izaya says with a bored expression on his face._  
_The kid frowns and goes to hit Izaya, but is stopped by another. The boy had orange hair and was frowning. "Why don't you go pick on some one else like your twin Yeinji."_  
_The bully grunts taking back his hand. "I'm getting my brother!" He ran off._

_The orange haired kids turns to Izaya and grins for a moment,"my name is Otiraka..."_  
_Izaya stares at his savior,"I'm Izaya..."_

_"I like your eyes." The kid says suddenly._

_Izaya freezes for a moment,"wait...what?"_

_"They're red like my fake brothers hair, and I love him." He repeats turning red from blushing. "So I like you!"_

_Izaya's eyes got bigger, surprised. This is liked him?_

_"Yo! Otiraka! What are you doing around freak of nature!?" The bullies return,"Trying to get up in life Izaya-chan?"_  
_Izaya didn't pay attention, all the other boy was doing was getting on his nerves. He stands to leave, even after seeing Otiraka's hurt expression._

_"Hey, don't ignor me you red eyed runt." The bully grabs Izaya's collar,"why? Are you afraid of a few simple kids." He laughs, Izaya rolls his eyes, thoughts thinking about how much more stupid can this lovely human get._

_He gets slammed on the tree trunk. "Why don't you just die already you freak. Nobody wants you or your ugly face here."_  
_Otiraka glares at the newer attacker._

_"You do know that, that does not make sense right?" An older voice says. Startling the bullies."He's much better looking than all of you idiots."_  
_A taller boy, with light brow hair and carmel eyes grabs the kid. He picks him up with one hand._

_"That's right Shizuo! He was picking on Iza-kun." Shinra was cheering on his destructive friend._

_"You are going to leave him alone from now on get it, Reinji, Yeinji" Shizuo threatens holding up Izaya's bully," and you too, Otiraka, go near him again, and I will throw you across the world." The orange haired boy nods face going paler and paler. Watching the bully being manhandled. _  
_"Now go away. Izaya is mine." Shizuo says tossing the frightened boy aside._  
_Otiraka ran away crying to his older brother that day._

_~|_x_|~_

_"Kai-nii-San! Kai-nii-san!"_

_"What Otiraka-kun?" The red head ten year old says to the saddened eight year old._

_"Izaya...Izaya and..."_  
_The older red haired boy sighs,"you were messing with Izaya-kun again? Why?"_

_"Be..because." The orange haired boy blushes," he has red eyes!"_

_Kaitoya grins at his little brother,"yeah, so? I have red hair." _  
_Otiraka nods, letting tears slip off his face._

_"Shizuo... He says that Izaya is his! But I want him!" The orange haired boy cries._

_Shaking his head at the young broken heart Kaitoya hugs him,"if you want Izaya to like you, don't bully him. You cannot own him, he is a person."_

_"No he isn't!" Otiraka shouts suddenly," he's the devil! He has ruby colored eyes! He's weird...and I like him..." He blushes turning redder than his older brothers hair._

_Once again Kaitoya grins,"you still should not bully him. And he isn't some sort of procession."_

_"But..that's how Daddy treats Mommy...He treats her like...property..."_

_"That's...just...how he..." Kaitoya couldn't fit the words into the sentence. _  
_He knew that his father was the head of the human trafficking trade, and that their mother was just another bought whore._

_"You should still treat Izaya nicely." He says trying to calm the sad tears away from his little brother. "Become friends with him, instead of those kids that don't like him."_

_"...but Shizuo will kill me if I go near Izaya. He just as strong as you!" Otiraka says," I've seen him throw things even bigger than what you have thrown!"_

_Kaitoya smiles and pats his brother head,"show Shizuo that you are not going to hurt Izaya. And be nice."_

_Otiraka nods._

_For Izaya that was the last time he was bullied._  
_And for Shizuo that was the first time he felt like his strength did good._

_"Izaya-kun, this is Shizuo. He has massive strength!" Shinra was ranting introducing his two best friends._

_Shizuo looks over at the raven, noticing his red eyes, and pale features. Izaya was the prettiest person he had ever seen._

_"Hi, ignore the strength." He says with a smile, hoping he didn't sound too stupid._  
_Izaya smiles and blushes,"hi, ignore the red eyes." He giggles, feeling nervous around the light haired brewnett._

_Both had a deep feeling that they knew right then, they would always be with each other._

_Shinra was elated that both of his friends were connecting quickly._  
_Though he did get a little annoyed when they hung out without him._

_Shizuo and Izaya were everywhere with each other._  
_School, diners, parks, houses, even sleeping in the same bed when they had sleepovers._

_But it all changed when Shizuo was moving._  
_Summer of their fifth into middle school was closing._  
_Izaya was ten and Shizuo was eleven._  
_They were both in the park._

_"Ne, Shizu-chan, do you think I will grow as tall as you are?" The raven asks leaning against the older._

_"Maybe, if you drank milk you would be taller than me. But I wouldn't like that." Shizuo says, they were both just leaning against each other under the greenest tree in the park._

_"Why?"_

_"Then I wouldn't be able to pat your head." Shizuo messes up Izaya hair with a laugh._

_Izaya glares at him, then breaks out into a smile. "Meh..."_

_He looks into Shizuo's deep Carmel coffee colored eyes._  
_The eyes on the person he realized long ago he loved._

_"So you wanted to tell me something...what?" He asks leaning back again, entwining his and Shizuo's fingers._

_Shizuo was staring at their hands, lifts them up and kisses them._  
_Looking at Izaya blushing face he sighs._  
_"I...I can't do this Izaya..."_

_Izaya looked stunned. "Wait...what?"_

_"I...I'm moving." Shizuo felt dreadful when he saw Izaya's face._

_It turned red, and his usually happy red eyes, turned into red shattered glass as tears fell from his raven's face. "Wh..when?" He tries to calm down. _  
_Shizuo embraces him. "In three days...I should of told you-"_

_"Sooner. You should of Shizu-chan..." Izaya cries,"now..now I only have three days left to be with you."_

_Shizuo nods,"please, just stop crying Izaya." He wipes away some of the slaty tears. "Please..."_

_"I..I can't Shizuo..." Izaya was sad and angry."will you ever come back?"_

_Shizuo shrugs,"I donno, maybe."_

_Izaya only cried more._

_"Listen I'm sorry, I should of told yo-Aah Izaya!" Izaya took off, running from Shizuo._  
_Shizuo felt something deep inside him break, and tears pooled in his own eyes. "I..." He ran after him._

_Izaya ran until he reached the park in Shinjuku. Wishing to forget those Carmel eyes. The eyes he was hoping held something more, but now he would never know. He would never see him again._

_"Stupid...protozoan...he..he should of told me, than I would of told him." He was still crying, then he bumped into some one._

_"Oi, Izaya-kun!" Otiraka was blushing," sorry...eh, why are you crying?"_

_Izaya shakes his head,"I'm not crying..." He looks into Otiraka's coffee colored eyes. _  
_"Was it because of Shizuo? Is he hurt again?" Otiraka thinks back to all the times he saw Izaya crying, all of them were because of Shizuo. The man he had learned to hate._  
_Izaya shakes his head,"he's...he's moving..."_

_Otiraka couldn't help but feel a little glad, but was still saddened because Izaya was hurt._  
_"I'm sorry Iza-kun...here wanna hang with me for a bit? My brother isn't home right now, so I'm just hanging here." He asks suddenly feeling really embarrassed._

_Izaya thought for a moment, then looks into the coffee eyes again._  
_He nods,"sure...Taka-San."_  
_Otiraka smiles, and leads the raven to one of the many hiding places he had found in the years of playing in the park._  
_And all they did was talk._

_Izaya found himself calming down thanks to the orange haired boy. Listening to him talk about his older brother, who really wasn't his brother, Kaitoya. Apparently Kaitoya had strength like Shizuo, but was much calmer about his well... Everything. But kept things bottled up, never showing much emotion about anything._  
_He also noticed how when ever Otiraka talked about Kaitoya, he was blushing and admiring._

_"Do you... Do you love your brother?" Izaya asks when Otiraka wasn't talking for a moment._

_"Yeah... Do you love Shizuo?" He asks right after._

_Izaya blushes,"...I geuss so...yeah... I do." Izaya blushes and hides his eyes._

_"No! Don't cover your eyes, they're red like my brothers." Otiraka grabs Izaya's hands._  
_They both stare at each other, the same thought forming._  
_"Shizuo is moving...and your eyes are red like my brothers hair...but...he doesn't like me like that..." Otiraka smiles and hold Izaya's hand."Wanna be my more then special friend?"_  
_Izaya was taken aback, then looks again into those brown eyes. "You have eyes like him...so..." He nods, "sure."_

_They both laugh, then Otiraka does something unpredictable._  
_He kisses Izaya._

_Izaya was shocked during the kiss, then he saw Carmel eyes glaring at him and Otiraka._

_"So is this who you're running to?" Shizuo growls, pissed off beyond pissed off._

_"Shizu-chan..." Izaya says but was cut off._

_"Stop calling me that you...flea!"_

_Izaya flinches at his new name. Then anger rises,"why do you care who I go to!?"_

_Growling Shizuo steps forward,"I...You know what, fine! Go running to your new. boyfriend!"_

_Izaya's eyes went wide, then he yells back,"fine! I hate you!"_

_"I hate you too! " Shizuo shoves past both of them, and leaves._

_Otiraka held onto Izaya as he broke into pieces, crying and wishing that. Things had been different._

_Middle school went by fast, and the both of them staid together._

_When summer came for between Middle and highschool, Izaya looked into those brown eyes, and gave him everything. Until Otiraka began getting sick._

_Coughing, and progressively getting worse._

_The first day of Highschool._

_"Iza-kun!" The orange haired teen hugs the raven from behind, kissing the back of his neck._

_"Taka-San, I thought you had a doctors appointment." Izaya turns around in the tallers arms, hugging him back._  
_Otiraka nods," I do but, I still wanted to see you off to your first day of highschool."_

_Izaya smiles, looking deep into the brown eyes._  
_Otiraka stares deeply into the red color._  
_"I wish I could beat this thing so I could join you in school."_

_Izaya kisses him,"you will, and can join Shinra and I once you come back!"_  
_The school bell rings,"I have to go."_

_"I'll see you later Iza-kun!"_

_Izaya waves and runs into the school. Meeting Shinra at the entrance._

_Otiraka smiles watching his red eyed demon run into the school._  
_Then he felt pain in his chest, he started to cough._  
_Blood came out of his mouth._

_"Otiraka! Otiraka!" A voice was calling, a red head caught him as he was falling._

_"Kai...Kaitoya?"_

_Kaitoya nods,"hold still, I'm taking you to the hospital! You shouldn't of come to see him!" Picking up his brother, he ran._

_~|_x_|~_

_Izaya was sitting next to Shinra, bored as kids introduced themselves to the class._  
_Shinra had already gone, and was jumping all over telling Izaya that he had some good news._

_"Orihara, Izaya."_

_Izaya stands, and goes to the front of the room._  
_"Hi. I'm Izaya, I like ootoro, I dislike anything sweet. An interesting fact about me..."_  
_He looks around the room but freezes when he meets a set of familiar eyes._  
_The teacher ignores him going silent,"next, Yairu, Otiraka."_

_Izaya sits, still feeling those Carmel eyes on him._  
_"Yairu?" The teacher calls again._

_Izaya speaks up,"not here today."_

_The teacher nods. "Fine, Heiwajima, Shizuo."_

_Izaya freezes, watching a handsome blond with Carmel eyes go up to the front of the room._

_"My name is Shizuo, I like anything sweet like strawberries and chocolate, I hate anyone who messes with my stuff. And my intresting fact is that I have nothing interesting to say." He sits back down in the back of the room._

_And all the raven and blond could think about was each other._  
_Izaya couldn't help but to glance over at the bleach blond, and admire how much he had grown. He loved the look of blond on the older teen. It brought out his eyes, and fit well with his demeanor._

_Shizuo couldn't keep his eyes off of Izaya. Thoughts thinking about how much the raven had matured. From the feminine face to how he was leaning back in his seat, and most of all. He still had the same mischievous look in his ruby eyes that only made Shizuo realize, he still loved Izaya Orihara._

_When school ended they were told by Shinra separately to meet him at the field._  
_Shizuo was waiting for his long time friend. When he suddenly heard voices, that really pissed him off._

_"I bet you that, Izaya and Oritaka have gotten a little too comfortable with each other."_

_"Ha, the little slut probably opens his legs for anyone who want him." Another says._

_"Wait, didn't you see? Otiraka completely fell over, I bet you he will be dead by the end of this week." A males voice._

_"Ha! Who else does that red eyed freak has?" The second male voice._

_"Not even his family." Another spoke._

_"So once his hubby is dead from whatever he has, we can finally get rid of that freak!" Back to the second voice._

_Shizuo felt something in his anger snap. Sort of like the pole he had just ripped out of the ground._

_"You talking about Orihara?" He growls startling the gang that was gathered there._

_"Yeah. What's it to you?" One says._

_"Dude, that's Shizuo, Yeinji!" The third voice, a teen with black hair says._

_Yeinji smiles,"wait, don't you hate the bitch too?" He says sneering._

_Until Shizuo hit it off his face with the metalic support. All the others either try to attack, or they ran away. Drawing the attention of a red eyed teen and a future unground doctor._

_"I see he hasn't lost that ridiculous strength." Izaya notes as he and Shinra get closer to the field._

_Shinra nods, and they watch as Shizuo takes out everyone in the vicinity. _  
_He drops the pole when he sees them, and calms down enough to greet his friend._  
_"Shinra..."_

_"Shizuo! You remember Izaya right." The glasses wearing male says with a smile._

_Shizuo looks to the red eyes that have haunted him for years. His heart flutters, he he remembers those thugs. 'Izaya and Oritaka...' He couldn't get the thought out of his head. His raven with another in...bed._  
_"You piss me off." He says with venom._

_Izaya's smile faulters, "that's too bad..." He sneers, finding himself mocking Shizuo."We could of been, more than special friends."_

_~|_x_|~_

Izaya was seeing his past he realizes_. The past he wished to forget..._

_It was two months later when Izaya saw Otiraka._  
_The orange haired teen was on his death bed. His brother at his side, nearly in tears when Izaya ran into the room._

_"Taka-San!" The raven was out of breath,"Otiraka..."_

The memory was fuzzy, and was slowly fading.

_"Why did you come?" Kaitoya growls suddenly,"I know... I know you have only been using my brother. Pretending he was a certain brute!"_

The memory skips a few minutes_._

_"Did you even love my brother?"_

_Izaya opens his mouth, but was answered for him._

_"No...but, he was still my red eyed demon." Otiraka says opening his eyes to look upon his brother and Izaya._

_Izaya nods, looking into the eyes he had been pretending for too long were some one else's._

_"Izaya...let's stop...pretending now..." Otiraka smiles painfully," please...find those eyes that you were really looking...for."_

_Izaya nods, feeling tears prickle in the sides of his eyes._

_"You must find the true red then..."_

_"I'll wait forever if I have too."_

_The memory skips. And suddenly Izaya is being held down by Kaitoya. Three years after Otiraka had died. _

_The new informant was investigating a slave trade, which happend to be connected with a person who he knew by then was stalking him._

_"Izaya..," the gruff voice was almost demanding entrance._

_Izaya struggles, unable to get his blade._

_"Is this really how you want to your brothers last and only friend?"_

_Kaitoya sneers,"I loved my brother...but, I have learned to love you more...my pet."_

_Izaya gasps when cold lips touch his neck._

_Izaya then watches as Kaitoya gets body slammed by a vending machine. Fallowed by the classic call of a pissed of blond._

_Running, he could hear Kaitoya's voice._  
_"So...everyone else can have you but I cannot...let's see how that does in the end...my dear pet."_

_Izaya remembers that he kept a closer eye on the trade after. Kaitoya took over._  
_So he set everything in motion to ruin it all._  
_And he did._

_But, Kaitoya escaped arrest. But Izaya thought that he had learned his lesson enough, his mind was on other things. On another certain blond._

_He never realized Kaitoya was planning to destroy him in to to break him, like how he saw his brother was broken._

_"All because you loved Otiraka..."_

_~|_x_|~_

Modern time.

"It's your choice..."

Kaitoya holds Izaya closer as Shizuo grinds his teeth together.

His thoughts on the syringes. His thoughts on how he was going to save Izaya.

"If I kill myself...you will let him go." He states, almost threateningly.

kaitoya nods,"more or less... After he pays back for what I lost... If you die for him, oh the shame...if you leave him, well hes been alone all his life...if you try to save him, well...that won't turn out well..."

Shizuo growls, the needle gets closer to Izaya's flesh.

"No, fine! I want you to release him now, then I will kill myself."

Kaitoya breaks the cuffs on Izaya's wrists.

The still fearful informant sees Shizuo pull up his white sleeve.

"NO!" Izaya shouts, he yanks the syringe from Kaitoya,"don't you dare Shizuo! DON'T YOU EVEN TRY IT!"

Shizuo sees the other syringe broken on the ground and drops his.

Suddenly Kaitoya was laughing,"you think I hadn't thought of that, I-za-ya...?" Pulling out a gun and grabbing Izaya, he continues to laugh. "Now who to shoot first? The brute whi has broken Izaya before? Or the freak that ruined everything I loved..."

Along tense silence passes over, none making any moves. Until it was broken by Izayas hoarse voice,"This...is all because you...love Otiraka."

Kaitoya's face goes blank at the name. Stirring memories long forgotten.

"This is because you broke him...and me." Kaitoya growls,"Izaya...do you still love Shizuo?" He asks.

Shizuo snaps into attention. His thoughts were on the orange haired teen he disliked until his death.

"The beast who had torn your heart out? Time after time? And now he is unabled to save you! You see...in truth he hates you. If he loved you he would of gotten here the first time he looked at the video pad." Kaitoya grips Izaya tighter, going delusional. "Why...do you love him?"

Izaya closes his eyes.  
"I have always loved him...I never stopped...even when I was with Otiraka..."  
He looks at Shizuo. "But...you..Kaitoya...have lost your mind."

Kaitoya punches Izaya.

"Because of you my brother is dead!" He shoves the informant to the ground before yanking him back up by the hair. "He didn't die of TB, he died of broken heart syndrome! You brought him down, so I'm brining you down."

Izaya winces in pain but speaks louder. "He died because of you! He died because he loved you!...It, in his mind, was something that could never be. It was too much for him!"

"Then why were he and you -!?" Kaitoya was shaking in anger and grief.

"To get over you! He used me..to get over loving you...and I used him. To get over..." Izaya looks to Shizuo. "To get over...Shizuo."

Still to stunned to move Shizuo makes eye contact with the flea.

Kaitoya growls and pulls Izaya to his feet, grabbing his ruffly. "You are the only thing I have left of my brother...the only one who can pay... Pay for everything you caused and ruined! My brother being dead, my business being ruined... You owe me everything!...I am never letting you go... Your are my pet. The one who will give me back what I lost with Otiraka... You are mine..."

Shizuo growls, " he is not some sort of procession! You will release him!"

"NO! IF I CANNOT HAVE HIM, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HAVE THE SO CALLED GREAT IZAYA ORIHARA!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Shizuo shouts,"if you honestly loved him...if you loved Otiraka... you wouldn't of put Izaya through any of this."

There was as silence. Izaya was frozen, eyes wide, his body shaking.

Kaitoya sneers,"he deserved being fucked all over for what he had done to Otiraka, to me to all the people he manipulated!" Even Shizuo could see the man going mad. Insane thoughts were written all in his expression. He grabs Izaya harder, causing more bruises.

"No...if I cannot have my revenge...if I cannot have the ones I love, you won't have the one you love either." Kaitoya was speaking silently, but they all heard. He aims the gun, "If he is allowed to ruin me...I will ruin him...until he dies...mind and body, he is mine."

"NO! Kaitoya don't!" Izaya shoves the deranged red head. The gun cocks back.

Shizuo yells.

Shots are fired.

_~|_x_|~_

**Red: I am sorry! It took me a while to write this...and sorry for the horrible writting because I was studying for Bio... And sorry for the odd story^^**

**Izaya: (°_°) ...o.O; you have some serious issues...**

**Shizuo: ...* un impressed***

**Red:I WAS BUSY! And couldn't really come up with a good reason to have the guy take a gun and #/!;:)'!*spoilers***

**Otiraka: o.o? What am I...ok...fav comment to find out...who got shot...*waves arms in air awkwardly* I died already! why am I doing this!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Durarara...**

The first bullet missed the blond. The second hit him in the shoulder the force causing him to fall. The third bullet was aimed at the shocked informant, fourth fifth and sixth hit him. Izaya clutches his chest and falls to the floor. Shizuo leans up, just in time to watch the seventh bullet blast through Kaitoya's head. Effectively silencing the deranged bastard.

The eighth was never fired.

Shizuo looks around observing, he stops seeing Izaya on the ground, bullet wounds already soaking onto the concrete.

" Izaya...IZAYA!" He jumps to his feet ignoring the wound he had obtained. All he saw was blood.

"Shi-zu..."

"Izaya!" He kneels by the bleeding male. Picking him up gently."Stay awake...We have to get to Shinra's..."

Izaya nods letting Shizuo carry him. "And...you'll be there...?"  
Shizuo nods running with Izaya in his arms."Is..it true? You don't...hate me?" Izaya asks hugging closer to the warm blond.

"I could never hate you..." Shizuo says calmly, though on the inside he was freaking out about the injuries Izaya had.

"Why do you...?" Izaya was struggling to stay conscious.  
Shizuo doesn't answer right away, more focused on getting to Shinra's as fast as he could.  
"Remember when we first met? Back in third grade...from the moment I saw you, I knew you were different even without the kid bulling you. You were always smart, daring, and mischievous. But even when you were watching humans, you were still caring. I know you are the most beautiful man on this earth...and I will never let anyone try to take you away." He grips the smaller male closer," I cannot hate you because, I love you too much..."  
Izaya smiles through his tears. He reaches up to Shizuo.  
"Please..don't leave..."

"I won't I promise."

Shizuo kicks down Shinra's abused door.

"Shizu-IZAYA!" Shinra rushes toward, "operating room now. Celty!" He runs out of the room.  
Shizuo lays Izaya in the, so called operating room.  
Shinra enters. "Let me see...we can't use morphine his blood count to too low" He pulls on gloves and starts his work. "Three bullets, one went through below the kidneys, nothing hit...second... Right shoulder..."he pulls the round from the raven, quickly cleaning the hole left behind. "Last one... Right over the heart...Shizuo hold him down."  
Shizuo rests Izaya's head on his shoulder, and was whispering sweet words to him as Shinra pulled out shards.

"The bullet shattered your third rib, left side... It itself splintered, and-"

"Shinra...shut up and save him." Shizuo says still holding the shivering flea.  
Shinra nods," Celty, get the O- blood. Izaya stay awake..." He sets up a few needles.  
[There isn't any left!] Celty returns even her smoke was frantically moving around in the air.

Shinra nearly curses, a rare thing,"Shizuo press down here, don't pass out Izaya...Stay awake."

Izaya was fading fast, holding onto Shizuo as a final life line.

"Shinra, give Izaya my blood." Shizuo says suddenly.

"Shizuo...you..." Shinra's eye got bigger behind his glasses.

"My blood type is also O-, remember..." He interrupts, patting Izaya's trembling hand.

"It will be hard to stick you, but...," Shinra jumps up, when Izaya goes limp,"hold out your arm."

~|_x_|~

Thirteen broken needles, one over protective blond and multiple freak outs later.  
Izaya awoke to a steady beeping sound. His head was pounding, the lights were causing him to squint.  
He looks up to the white ceiling, recognizing it as the one in Shinra's apartment.  
Sitting up slowly, all of his wounds flair to life he winces at the pain that racked his whole body.  
Bruises, cuts, and bullet wounds.  
Then he sees Shizuo. Asleep next to the bed, hooked up to an IV that lead to a machine that was pumping blood into Izaya's arm. His shoulder was patched up, and his outfit was a pair of dark black jeans and his dress shirt.

"Shizu-chan..." He says smiling at the Carmel eyes that open slowly to meet his.

"Welcome back flea..." Shizuo smiles, he stands and comes closer to Izaya then leans over kissing his forehead. "You nearly died three times..."

Izaya was stunned at that news."Well...I'm here now..." He leans against the debt collector. "What happend to Kaitoya?"

"Dead...shot himself in the face." Shizuo tisks," deserved it."

Izaya nods, and sighs. "Let's never do that again..."

Shizuo laughs for the first time in days,"ok..." He hugs the flea...his flea," promise never leave me again...to never go where I can't fallow."

Izaya looks up to Shizuo. Their eyes meeting, "I promise."

_I promise..._

~|_x_|~

Shizuo Heiwajima loves Izaya Orihara.

That is why he was standing in front of the fleas door, hand clenched around a velvet case.  
He smiles when the raven answers and hugs him.

"Welcome home Shizu-chan!"

"It's odd living here now...why couldn't we move into my apartment?"

Izaya laughs,"mine has more room for him."

Shizuo sighs seeing what the flea was holding.  
"Why did we let Shinra do this again?"

Izaya hugs Shizuo,"because we have been dating for two years, and an addition to our lives would be nice." Izaya pecks his cheek," and if he succeeds in all, we could..." He whispers into Shizuo's ear seductively.

Shizuo smiles and pats his ravens head. "So you are ready for tonight?"

Izaya nods, all but jumping. " I can't wait to see him! Oh, who do you think he will look like?"

Shizuo shrugs and takes the informants hand. "Only one way to find out."  
They kiss deeply before leaving.

They rush to the hospital.

Izaya was elated while Shizuo was more than nervous. Thoughts on the question he was dying to ask.

They reached the maternity center, he fallows Izaya to the class, there was an infant waiting for them.

"The first child born with only DNA of two fathers." Shinra was boasting about his success to the doctors and noble prize representatives. He had been trying to perfect male pregnancy but only got to cloning until he realized Shizuo's blood, being mutated, was abled to produce a certain thing (Izaya and Shizuo tuned out by then), yet it still was just another life.

"Shizuo...look!" Izaya runs to the glass dragging the blond with him.

They saw their child.  
Dark coffee eyes, pale skin and light brown hair. He was small, and wasn't crying like the other babies in the room  
They were allowed to pick him up.

"He looks so much like you." Izaya was hugging the gurgling baby.

"What are we going to name him?"

Izaya shrugs, "he looks more like you so, you name him."

Shizuo kisses Izaya, "he looks more like me, you name him...he is also your son."

"Shitsuo..."

Shizuo grins.

"After the one I love the most." Izaya hold the baby closer.

Shizuo smiles genuinely happy, one arm around those he held dear. "Shitsuo...Welcome to your family."

Izaya and Shizuo take the bundle home. New parents very proud of their work.

"Things are going to be very different now, ne Shizuo." Izaya was standing next to him, both of them looking down at their sleeping child.

"Yes. I geuss thing are going to be...but as long as your there. I won't let anything hurt you or Shitsuo."  
He pulls out the case.  
"Izaya..."

He could already hear the wedding bells.

~|_x_|~

**Red: I just finished my first story! *and I feel like the ending wasn't the best...BUT I like it and that's what counts!...I ***

**Izaya: Eh, could of been better...**

**Shizuo: you just wanted the kid to look like you.**

**Izaya: DX why couldn't he be!**

**Red: please comment and fav^^ and I am comming up with ideas for a different story...so keep an eye out for it^^. **

**Red: I have started to write what happend in the two years and I might write a story about Shitsuo^^**

**To be continued in second story, uhhhhhhhhhhhh idk wut the title will be...Flea*somethingsomethingseomthing dark side***

**Shitsuo: YAAAYY! Sequal is up!**

**Izaya: Ugh...i feel sick...**

**Red: Check out Fleanapped Once Again! cause thats the four years later squeal, the healing one where theres fluff and smutt with an over protective Shizuo and a mortally scarred Izaya is still in the works!^^**


End file.
